wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dom parowy/II/07
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII. Przepłynięcie Betwy. Opuściliśmy Kalkutę 6. marca; jeźli nieprzewidziane przeszkody nie zaskoczą nas w drodze, przed dwoma miesiącami, powinniśmy dotrzeć do zachodniej granicy Indostanu. Przez bogate prowincye królestwa Scindia ciągną się piękne drogi powozowe, tak więc Stalowy Olbrzym będzie mógł pędzić bez przeszkody przynajmniej aż do gór środkowych, gdyż droga zapowiada się dobra i bezpieczna. Sama obecność Kalagani’ego musi przyczynić się do jej ułatwienia, gdyż znał doskonale całą tę część półwyspu, jak Banks przekonał się o tem. — Co cię skłaniało do częstego zwiedzania tej okolicy? zapytał Indusa. — Należałem do składu jednej z licznych karawan Benjarisów, którzy na grzbietach wołów przewożą zboże, tak na rachunek rządu jak i dla prywatnych. I dlatego ze dwadzieścia razy przebywałem środkowe i północne prowincye Indyj. — Czy takie karawany przebywają jeszcze tę część półwyspu? zapytał Banks. — Tak, panie, i bardzoby mnie dziwiło gdybyśmy nie spotkali orszaku Benjarisów ciągnącego ku północy. — Słuchaj, Kalagani, ta dokładna twoja znajomość tych stron będzie nam nader pożyteczna; zamiast przebywać wielkie miasta królestwa Scindia, udamy się bokiem przez wsie, a ty będziesz naszym przewodnikiem. — Bardzo chętnie, odrzekł zimno jak zwykle, co sam nie wiem dlaczego zawsze mnie raziło. Po chwili dodał: — Czy chcesz abym wskazał ogólny kierunek drogi, jaki obrać należy? — I owszem, proszę cię, odrzekł Banks. I to powiedziawszy rozłożył na stole wielką mapę tej części Indyj, aby mógł sprawdzać dokładność wskazówek Kalagani’ego. — Prawie prosta linia kolei prowadzi z Delhi do Bombay. Od stacyi Etawah, którą opuściliśmy, będzie tylko jedna ważniejsza rzeka do przebycia, Jumna, a następnie druga pod górami, Betwa. Gdyby nawet skutkiem deszczów rzeki te przybrały znacznie, zdaje mi się że pociąg nasz przebędzie je łatwo, skoro można go zamienić w pływający statek. — I ja tak sądzę, odrzekł Banks; a stanąwszy u stóp gór... — Zwrócimy się nieco na południo-wschód, gdzie także żadnych nie spotkamy przeszkód. Znam wąwóz dość szeroki i równy, zwany Sirgur, który zwykle przebywają jadący powozami. — Gdzie tylko jest droga kołowa, zdaje mi się że i nasz Stalowy Olbrzym przebyć ją potrafi? zapytałem. — Zapewnie, odrzekł Banks, ale po za wąwozem Sirgur droga jest nadzwyczaj nierówna i pełna wyboi, może więc lepiej byłoby zwrócić się na Bopal? — Tam miast jest bardzo wiele i prawie niepodobnaby ich ominąć; tam także Cipaye najwięcej stoczyli potyczek podczas wojny o niepodległość. Zadziwiło mnie to wyrażenie „wojny o niepodległość“ jakiem Kalagani oznaczył bunt Cipayów w 1857 r., ale pomyślałem sobie: wszakże on nie jest Anglikiem ale Indusem, może więc zapatrywać się z innego stanowiska... A potem ze wszystkiego co mówił kiedykolwiek, nie zdaje się aby miał udział w tej wojnie. — Więc jeźli jesteś pewny, rzekł Banks, że wąwóz Sigur doprowadzi nas do dobrej drogi... — Najniezawodniej, przebywałem ją nieraz; prowadzi ona wprost do kolei z Bombay do Allahabad. — Rzeczywiście, rzekł Banks, patrząc na mapę. Zostając naszym przewodnikiem, znowu ważną oddajesz nam przysługę — nie będziemy niewdzięczni. Kalagani skłonił się i miał odejść, ale po chwili wahania zbliżył się do inżyniera: — Czy mogę się ośmielić zapytać pana, dlaczego pragniesz omijać główne miasta Bundelkundu? Banks spojrzał na mnie; porozumieliśmy się milcząco iż nie ma powodu tajenia przed Kalagani’m tego co się tyczyło pułkownika Munro, powiedział więc Indusowi iż chcemy oszczędzić mu bolesnych wspomnień Kalagani słuchał nader uważnie poczem rzekł jakby z zadziwieniem: — Ależ pułkownik Munro nie potrzebuje już niczego obawiać się od Nana Sahiba, przynajmniej w tych prowincyach. — Ani tu ani nigdzie, rzekł Banks, ale dlaczego powiedziałeś „w tych prowincyach?“ — Ponieważ, jeźli, jak to utrzymują, nabab pojawił się przed kilku miesiącami w prezydencyi Bombay, a że pomimo tak starannych poszukiwań nie zdołano odkryć jego schronienia, to zapewnie przeszedł znów granicę indo-chińską. Z odpowiedzi tej należało wnosić: że Kalagani nie wiedział nic o tem co zaszło w okolicy Gór Sautpurra, i że w przeszłym miesiącu Nana Sahib został zabity przez żołnierzy armii królewskiej, w pobliżu paalu Tandit. — Widzę, mój Kalagani, rzekł Banks, że wiadomości znane w całych Indyach, niełatwo dochodzą do lasów Himalajskich. Indus wpatrzył się w nas bystro, nic nie mówiąc, jak człowiek nierozumiejący o co chodzi. — Nie wiesz, zdaje się, rzekł mu Banks, że Nana Sahib nie żyje? — Nana Sahib nie żyje! krzyknął. — Tak jest, rząd ogłosił urzędowne sprawozdanie o okolicznościach towarzyszących jego śmierci. Został zabity... — Nana Sahib został zabity! zawołał poruszając głową, — gdzie i kiedy? — W paalu Tandit, w górach Sautpurra, dnia 25. maja. Kalagani skrzyżował ręce i milczał; wzrok jego jakiś dziwny wydał mi się w tej chwili. — Czy masz powody nie wierzyć w śmierć Nana Sahiba? zapytałem. — Żadnych, odpowiedział zimno, wierzę temu co panowie mówią. Gdy odszedł, Banks rzekł do mnie: — Wszyscy Indusi nie mogą uwierzyć w śmierć Nana Sahiba; dowódzca buntowniczych cipayów jest dla nich legendową postacią; ponieważ nie widzieli go na szubienicy, nie uwierzą w śmierć jego. — To tak coś jak starzy żołnierze Napoleona, którzy jeszcze we dwadzieścia lat po jego śmierci utrzymywali że ich cesarz żyje. Podróż nasza odbywała się w jak najprzyjaźniejszych warunkach; przed oczami naszemi przesuwały się coraz piękniejsze widoki. Dnia 10. września Steam-House zatrzymał się na lewym brzegu Jumny; ważna ta rzeka oddziela kraj Radżahów zwany Rażastan od właściwego kraju Indusów, to jest Indostanu. Pierwszy przybór zaczął podnosić wody rzeki; prąd stał się bystrzejszym, utrudniał więc nam ale nie umożebniał jednak przeprawy. Banks przedsięwziął potrzebne środki ostrożności; rozpatrzył przezornie gdzie wylądować mamy, i po upływie pół godziny dopłynęliśmy przeciwnego brzegu. Dla pociągów kolei żelaznej potrzeba mostów, których budowa jest bardzo kosztowna, nasz Olbrzym Stalowy tak łatwo przepłynął rzekę, jakby sunął po najlepszej drodze półwyspu. W Rażastanie, po za Jumną, znajduje się wiele miast, które przezorny inżynier pragnął omijać. Na lewo Gwalior, nad brzegami rzeki Sawunrika, rozpościerający się na skale bazaltowej, w nim wznosi się przepyszny meczet, pałac zwany Paal, godna widzenia brama Słoni, słynna forteca; jest to miasto bardzo stare, z którem współzawodniczy obecnie nowe miasto Laschkar, wzniesione o dwa kilometry dalej. Tam to w głębi tego indyjskiego Gibraltaru, Rani z Jansi, towarzyszka Nana Sahiba, oddana mu z bezgranicznem poświęceniem, walczyła bohatersko do ostatniej życia chwili. Tam, jak już mówiliśmy, w potyczce z dwoma szwadronami 8-go pułku huzarów armii królewskiej poniosła śmierć z ręki pułkownika Munro. Jak wiadomo, to właśnie było powodem nieubłaganej nienawiści i zemsty Nana Sahiba, z jaką tenże ścigał wszędzie sir Edwarda Munro. Słusznie więc bardzo, inżynier chciał ominąć Gwalior, aby nie jątrzyć bolesnych wspomnień pułkownika. Dnia 20. września, o jedenastej rano, po śniadaniu, jedni z nas siedzieli pod werandą, inni w salonie Steam-House. Stalowy Olbrzym pędził z prędkością 9 do 10 kilometrów na godzinę. Przed nami, wśród pól bawełnianych i zbożowych, roztaczała się szeroka droga, ocieniona wielkiemi drzewami. Czas był prześliczny, słońce dogrzewało. Mocno żałowaliśmy że nie było „municypalności“ któraby kazała polewać drogę, gdyż wietrzyk unosił kłęby drobniutkiego białego pyłu, poprzedzające nasz pociąg. Wkrótce, jak okiem dojrzeć było można, powietrze zapełnione było tak niezmierzonemi tumanami kurzu, że najgwałtowniejszy simun szalejący w pustyni, nie mógłby spowodować większych. — Co może być powodem tak bezmiernego kurzu, kiedy wietrzyk jest tak lekki? zapytał kapitan Hod. — Kalagani nam to wytłumaczy, odpowiedział mu pułkownik Munro. Przywołany, Indus wszedł na werendę, i popatrzywszy na drogę, rzekł: — Jest to długa karawana zmierzająca ku północy i tak jak uprzedziłem pana inżyniera, składa się zapewne z Benjarisów. — Zapewnie napotkasz w niej twoich dawnych towarzyszy, rzekł mu Banks. — Bardzo być może, bo długo przebywałem wśród tych koczujących pokoleń. — Czy zamierzasz opuścić nas i przyłączyć się do nich? — Bynajmniej, panie, odpowiedział. Indus nie mylił się; po upływie pół godziny, Stalowy Olbrzym, pomimo całej swej potęgi, musiał się zatrzymać niemogąc posuwać się dalej. Ale zato ciekawy widok przedstawił się naszym oczom. Ku południowi, na przestrzeni kilku kilometrów, zaparła drogę gromada wołów, licząca cztery do pięciu tysięcy sztuk. Należały one do karawany Benjarisów. — Benjarisowie, rzekł Banks, są to prawdziwi Cyganie Indostanu. Nie mają stałego zamieszkania, w lecie żyją pod namiotami, w zimie w szałasach. Podczas powstania w 1857 r., dostarczali żywności tak powstańcom jak armii królewskiej, to też jakby za milczącem porozumieniem, obie wojujące strony nie tamowały im przejścia przez zbuntowane prowincye. Gdyby koniecznie chcieć przyznać im jakąś ojczyznę w Indyach, to chyba prowincyą Raputana lub królestwo Milwaru. Będziemy mogli dobrze im się przypatrzyć. Pociąg nasz zatrzymał się z jednej strony gościńca, gdyż nie mógłby oprzeć się takiej gromadzie rogatego bydła, przed którem nawet dzikie zwierzęta ustępują z drogi. Zacząłem przyglądać się nadciągającej karawanie; piękna to rasa. Mężczyźni byli wysocy, silni, mieli rysy regularne, nosy orle, bujne, wijące się włosy, koloru bronzu w miedź wpadającego; przybrani w długie tuniki i turbany; uzbrojeni w lance, tarcze i wielkie szable. Kobiety wysokie, kształtne, dumne jak mężczyźni ich klanu; miały na sobie rodzaj gorsetów i szeroko nafałdowane spódnice, w uszach błyszczące kolce, na szyjach naszyjniki, na ręku bransolety, na nogach po nad kostką niby pierścienie ze złota, kości słoniowej lub muszli. Draperya z wielkiego szala osłaniała je od stóp do głów. Obok mężczyzn, starców, kobiet i dzieci szły spokojnie tysiące wołów, poruszając dzwonkami do łbów ich przymocowanemi, niosąc na grzbiecie po dwa worki ze zbożem i inną żywnością. Było to całe pokolenie, ciągnące karawaną pod kierunkiem obranego wodza, zwanego „naik“, posiadającego nieograniczoną władzę, dopokąd nie upłynie termin na jaki był obrany. On kieruje karawaną, wyznacza godziny wypoczynku i miejsca na obozowiska. Na czele karawany postępował ogromny buhaj, przysłonięty jakąś jaskrawą draperyą, przystrojony w dzwonki i muszle. Zapytałem Banks’a czy nie wie jakie obowiązki spełnia w karawanie ten wspaniały buhaj. — Kalagani najlepiej nas objaśni, odrzekł inżynier. Ale gdzież on się podział? Wołano go, nie odezwał się i nie pokazał; szukano go po całem Steam-House, ale daremnie. — Zapewne poszedł odnowić znajomość z którymś z dawnych towarzyszy, ale niezawodnie powróci, rzekł pułkownik. Zdawało się to bardzo prostą rzeczą, a jednak zaniepokoiło mnie trochę. — O ile mi się zdaje, rzekł Banks, taki przodujący w karawanach buhaj, jest dla pokolenia Benjarysów przedstawicielem bóstwa. Gdzie on się zwróci, karawana za nim; gdzie stanie, obozują. Zdaje mi się jednak że buhaj posłuszny jest tajemnym wskazówkom naika. Ledwie po dwóch godzinach pochodu karawany, zaczęliśmy dostrzegać jej koniec. Upatrywałem Kalagani’ego, ukazał się nareszcie w towarzystwie jakiegoś Indusa nienależącego do plemienia Benjarysów. Musiał to zapewnie być jeden z tych krajowców wynajmujących się czasowo na usługi karawan, jak to niejednokrotnie czynił Kalagani. Rozmawiali z sobą półgłosem — może o okolicach jakie przebyła karawana, a w które mieliśmy się zwrócić pod kierunkiem Kalagani’ego. Ów Indus, idący już na samym końcu karawany, zatrzymał się chwilkę przed naszym Steam-House. Przyglądał się bacznie niby pociągowi, i sztucznemu słoniowi, mnie jednak zdawało się że głównie wpatruje się w pułkownika Munro: ale ani słowa nie przemówił do nas. Nareszcie skinieniem pożegnawszy Kalagani’ego złączył się z karawaną i znikł wkrótce w tumanie kurzu. Powróciwszy do Steam-House, Kalagani nie czekając zapytania, zwrócił się do pułkownika, mówiąc: — Jest to jeden z dawnych moich towarzyszy, zostający od dwóch miesięcy w usługach karawany. Niebawem Steam-House ruszył w dalszą drogę, a nazajutrz, 24. września, zatrzymaliśmy się na noc o pięć kilometrów od Ursza, na lewym brzegu Betwy. Jest to jedna z główniejszych rzek wpadających do Jumny. Wody jej wystąpiły z łożyska i rozlały się szeroko na wybrzeża. Za ciemno już było aby Banks mógł rozpatrzeć się jakie trudności może przedstawiać przepłynięcie rzeki, więc zostawił to do jutra rana, i zaraz po wieczerzy udaliśmy się na spoczynek. Tylko w wyjątkowych okolicznościach ustanawialiśmy straże do czuwania w nocy nad obozowiskiem; uznaliśmy to zbytecznem, boć przecie nikt nie mógł unieść naszych przenośnych domów, ukraść naszego słonia, którego sam ciężar jego bronił, więc pozostawała tylko możliwość napadu włóczęgów uwijających się w tych okolicach, a od tych broniły i uprzedziłyby o zbliżeniu szczekaniem psy nasze Fan i Black. Jakoż miało to miejsce tejże nocy. Około drugiej nad ranem, zbudziło nas ujadanie psów; zerwałem się prędko i wszystkich zastałem na nogach. — Co się stało? zapytał pułkownik Munro. — Psy ujadają, odrzekł Banks, więc niemoże to być bez powodu. — Zapewnie jaka pantera odezwała się w poblizkich zaroślach, rzekł kapitan Hod, weźmy broń i przejrzyjmy skraj lasu. Sierżant Mac-Neil, Kalagani i Gumi stanęli na werandzie nadsłuchując; zbliżyliśmy się do nich. — Pewnie jest w pobliżu parę dzikich zwierząt, przybyłych aby na wybrzeżach ukoić pragnienie? rzekł kapitan. — Kalagani inaczej twierdzi, rzekł Mac-Neil. — Więc cóż ty mówisz? zapytał pułkownik Indusa. — Niewiem jeszcze co to, odrzekł, ale to pewna że nie są to tygrysy, lamparty, ani nawet szakale; dostrzegam tyko wśród drzew jakąś zbitą masę... — Zaraz się dowiemy! zawołał kapitan Hod, marzący ciągle o zabiciu pięćdziesiątego tygrysa. — Zatrzymaj się lepiej, kapitanie, rzekł Banks; tu w Bundelkundzie można się obawiać włóczących się po nocach na gościńcach. — Eh! jest nas przecie tylu dobrze uzbrojonych, nie ma się czego lękać; muszę koniecznie przekonać się co to takiego. Psy nie przestawały szczekać, jednak nie tak zajadle jak gdy zwęszą zbliżanie się dzikich zwierząt. — Pułkowniku, rzekł Banks, pozostań tu z Mac-Neil’em i innymi, a ja, Hod, Maucler i Kalagani udamy się na rekonesans. Kapitan Hod skinął na Foxa aby poszedł z nami; psy pokazywały drogę szliśmy za niemi. Zaledwie weszliśmy do lasu, dał się słyszeć odgłos kroków; wyraźnie liczny hufiec nadchodził, zbliżając się do naszego obozowiska. Dostrzegaliśmy jakby milczące cienie, przesuwające się wśród zarośli. Psy biegły przed nami szczekając. — Kto tam? zawołał kapitan Hod. Żadnej odpowiedzi. — Albo nie chcą odpowiedzieć, albo nie rozumieją po angielsku, rzekł Banks. — Muszą przecież rozumieć po indusku, rzekłem. — Kalagani, zawołał Banks, zawołaj do nich po indusku, że damy ognia jeźli nie odpowiedzą. Kalagani przemówił narzeczem krajowców Indyj środkowych, rozkazując aby się zbliżyli i odpowiedzieli. Nikt się nie odezwał. Niecierpliwie kapitan strzelił do jakiegoś cieniu przesuwającego się wśród drzew. Wystrzał ten spowodował jakieś głuche zamieszanie; zdawało się że liczny jakiś hufiec rozlata się na prawo i na lewo. Psy powróciły spokojnie, żadnej nieokazując obawy. — Ktokolwiek oni są, włóczęgi czy maruderzy, prędko umknęli z placu, rzekł kapitan Hod. — Widać nie grzeszą odwagą, odpowiedział śmiejąc się Banks, wracajmy do Steam-House; w każdym razie każę czuwać do rana. Mac-Neil, Gumi, Fox czuwali z kolei; my wróciliśmy do naszych izdebek. Noc przeszła spokojnie; należało więc myśleć iż widząc nas przygotowanych do obrony, nocni goście zaniechali swoich zamiarów, jeźli mieli jakie. Nazajutrz, podczas gdy czyniono przygotowania do odjazdu, pułkownik Munro, kapitan Hod, Mac-Neil, Kalagani i ja postanowiliśmy przejść skraj lasu. Nigdzie jednak nie znaleźliśmy ani śladu bandy; przestaliśmy więc myśleć o tem. Banks porobił potrzebne przygotowania do przepłynięcia Betwy. Rzeka ta wystąpiła rozlewając szeroko na wybrzeżach swe żółtawe wody. Prąd był bardzo bystry; Olbrzym Stalowy trudne będzie miał zadanie. Inżynier zajął się najprzód upatrzeniem miejsca dogodnego do wylądowania, przypatrując się przez lunetę prawemu brzegowi. Łożysko Betwy roztaczało się w tem miejscu blizko na milę angielską szerokości; dotąd jeszcze Stalowy Olbrzym nie przepływał tak szerokiej przestrzeni. — Ale, zapytałem, jakże sobie radzą podróżnicy i kupcy, skoro im taki wylew zagrozi drogę; zdaje mi się że zwyczajne łodzie nie zdołałyby się oprzeć tak bystremu prądowi. — Rzecz prosta że nie mogą dalszej odbywać drogi, rzekł Hod. — Przeciwnie, mogą, jeźli mają do swego rozporządzenia słonie. — Alboż słonie mogą przepływać tak szerokie przestrzenie? — Mogą, i zaraz wam powiem w jaki się to odbywa sposób. Wszystkie pakunki umieszcza się na grzbietach słoni, i mahuci zmuszają ich do wejścia w wodę. Z początku zwierzęta wahają się, cofają i mruczą, ale wkrótce nabierają odwagi, wchodzą w rzekę i przepływają na przeciwny brzeg. Wprawdzie zdarza się niekiedy że prąd porywa niektóre i pociąga na dno, ale najczęściej dzieje się to tylko w braku dobrych kierowników — mahutów. — No! nie mamy „słoni“, ale nasz jeden... — Starczy za wielu, dokończył Banks. Zajęliśmy swoje miejsca; Kalut poszedł do ogniska, Stor wraz z Banks’em do wieży, aby kierować przepływem. Przed dostaniem się na wody rzeki, trzeba było z pięćdziesiąt stóp zalanych wybrzeży przebyć. Stalowy Olbrzym zachwiał się i powoli ruszył z miejsca. Szerokie jego łapy były już w wodzie ale nie płynął jeszcze; przejście z lądu do wody musiało odbywać się bardzo przezornie. W tem szmer i odgłos, słyszany w nocy, wyraźnie znów zaczął dochodzić do nas; z lasu wysunęło się ze sto postaci wyrabiających różne miny i wykrzywiania. — A do kroćset tysięcy! więc to były małpy! zawołał śmiejąc się kapitan. I rzeczywiście cała gromada tych przedstawicieli małpiego rodu zaczęła zbliżać się do Steam-House, postępując w ścieśnionym szeregu. — Czego one chcą u licha! zawołał Mac-Neil. — Zapewne zamierzają napaść na nas, rzekł kapitan Hod, zawsze gotow do obrony. — O nie! i nie ma się czego obawiać, rzekł Kalagani, który miał czas przypatrzyć się ich obrotom. — A więc po co tu idą? zapytał znów Mac-Neil. — Chcą tylko przepłynąć rzekę w naszem towarzystwie, odrzekł Indus. Kalagani miał słuszność. Nie były to zuchwałe i śmiałe gibbony, z długiemi włochatemi rękami, ani członkowie owej „arystokratycznej rodziny“, zamieszkującej w Benarez, ale małpy z rodzaju Langurów, największego na półwyspie, zwinne, czwororękie, o czarnej skórze, gładkich policzkach, otoczonych białemi faworytami. Futro ich jest szare na grzbiecie, a białe na brzuchu. Małpy te wyrabiają najdziwniejsze miny i najrozmaitsze giesta. W całych Indyach Langury uważają za święte zwierzęta; według legendy, małpy te są potomkami tych wojowników, którzy podbili wyspę Ceylan. W Amber, zamieszkują one w pałacu zwanym Zenanah, w którym uprzejmie przyjmują turystów. Istnieje surowe prawo niedozwalające ich zabijać; wielu oficerów angielskich przypłaciło życiem jego przekroczenie. Małpy te, łagodne z natury i łatwo dające się przyswoić, stają się nader groźne w razie gdy są napastowane i ranione; wtedy dorównywają hyenom i panterom. Ale nie mieliśmy zamiaru wypowiadać im wojny, nawet kapitan Hod nie chwytał za broń. Mieliśmy niebawem przekonać się czy Kalagani słusznie wnosił że cała ta gromada, bojąc się rzucić wpław zapragnęła korzystać z naszego Stalowego Olbrzyma dla przepłynienia Betwy. Przebywszy wybrzeże, Stalowy Olbrzym wpłynął na wody rzeki i wkrótce pociągnął za sobą cały pociąg, który z początku stał prawie nieruchomy. Cała gromada małp zbliżyła się, pluskając po niegłębokiej wodzie pokrywającej pochyłość wybrzeża. Aż za jednym zamachem samce, samice, stare, młode, przeskakując i trzymając się za ręce, powskakiwały na pociąg. W jednej chwili siedziało ich dziesięć na Stalowym Olbrzymie, reszta rozbiegła się po całym pociągu, nie objawiając żadnych nieprzyjaznych zamiarów, i cała setka weseliła się i zdawała winszować sobie, że znalazła tak wygodny sposób odbycia podróży. Olbrzym Stalowy wpłynął na pełne wody; z początku obawialiśmy się aby takie powiększenie ciężaru nie utrudniało przeprawy, ale małpy poumieszczały się tak przezornie, iż obawa nasza okazała się płonną. Zamiast zgromadzić się w jednym punkcie, rozbiegły się po całym pociągu; wszędzie ich było pełno, nie ulękły się nawet trąby słonia, wyrzucającej kłęby pary. Kapitan Hod, a szczególniej Fox, przypatrywali im się z podziwieniem. Fox pragnął przyjmować ich z honorami; mówił do nich, brał za ręce, kłaniał im się zdejmując kapelusz. Częstował je cukrem i byłby dobrze naruszył słodkie zapasy spiżarniane, gdyby pan Parazard nie przeszkodził temu. Stalowy Olbrzym robił ciągle łapami, które uderzając wodę, funkcyonowały jak szerokie pagaje. Posuwał się w kierunku ukośnym ku miejscu w którem mieliśmy wylądować. W pół godziny dobiliśmy do przeciwnego brzegu, i w tejże chwili cała gromada czwororękich wyskoczyła na brzegi i znikła podskakując. — Mogły były przynajmniej podziękować! zawołał Fox, któremu niepodobało się takie bezceremonialne postąpienie Langurów. Wszyscy parsknęliśmy śmiechem usłyszawszy te jego słowa.